


Trial Run

by july_v



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re returning from a five day road trip when they find him sitting in a baby seat on the front steps of Geno’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowandrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/gifts).



> So this is a completely random and ridiculous little snippet I wrote some time last September. I still have no idea where it came from, but it's there.

They’re returning from a five day road trip when they find him sitting in a baby seat on the front steps of Geno’s house. There is a packed diaper bag next to it with a note attached. Sid just stares for a moment, trying to comprehend the whole scene.

Geno is the first to react and kneels down to pick up the note that reads ‘try not to kill it. Trial run for your future Russian orphans’. When Geno flips the paper over he finds a pink heart drawn on the back and nothing else. He turns to look at the baby seat, where a penguin plush is sitting, dressed neatly in a Penguins onesie.

Sid is still staring, clutching his bag tightly with both hands. “What’s that?” he asks quietly, as if speaking at normal volume will make something terrible happen.

“Is baby penguin,” Geno explains. There is a grin tugging at his lips and he picks up the penguin. “Note say we take care of penguin and try not to break.” Even though Geno has no idea what’s really going on, he can’t help but feel amused by it all. He readjusts his hold on the penguin so it’s resting against his chest and Sid’s eyes grow even wider.

“Geno?” he says in the same quiet voice and points at the penguin.

So Geno looks at it and has to laugh even more at the ‘Crosby-Malkin’ printed on the back of the onesie in tiny letters to fit both words onto the small space. “So, is our baby penguin,” he concludes with a shrug. “I think we take inside? Sit on couch before Sid faint?”

“I won’t _faint_ ,” Sid says with a huff. But he does reach into Geno’s pocket for the keys and unlocks the door. He grabs Geno’s bag and leaves Geno to deal with their newly acquired baby gear.

Once Geno got everything inside he joins Sid on the living room couch, still smiling an amused smile. “Not say who send,” he says and passes Sid the little note that was pinned to the bag.

Sid shrugs and reaches for the diaper bag. Inside are more onesies with various prints, including one that says ‘O Captain, My captain 87’ on the front and another with ‘Got Malkin’, that Geno doesn’t understand until Sid explains it to him. Another one says ‘I drool black and gold’, which Geno really likes. But the one at the very bottom of the bag is their first hint to finding the culprit.

“Max,” Sid says, his voice a mix of disgust and amusement as he holds up the bright orange Flyers onesie. “Although that’s not his handwriting,” Sid adds, holding up an envelope that was in the diaper bag.

“No, that girl writing,” Geno agrees and reaches for it. Sid keeps it out of his reach and opens it. “Fine, be control monster,” Geno chirps. He is still holding the penguin and pats its back softly. “have big control monster for dad,” he tells it.

“Control freak,” Sid corrects him even as he is unfolding the letter and reading it over silently.

“No, want know what letter say,” Geno protests, nudging Sid with his knee. “Read loudly.”

So Sid reads the letter out loud, his face growing more distorted the further he gets. Geno watches his expression go from confused to annoyed to amused and then back to annoyed.

“What?” Sid asks, pulling a face as if he’d just lost a face off in practice. “ I mean…” he trails off and looks at Geno. “Trial run for what Russian orphan?”

“Letter say we practice for when we adopt Russian baby,” Geno says, scooting a little closer to Sid. He takes the letter out of his hand and then carefully passes him the penguin, making sure that Sid is holding it correctly. Geno will give him cookie points for looking suitably freaked out, as though he is holding a real baby. “Need to pick name, yes?”

“It’s not… we’re not having a Russian orphan.” Sid says, staring down at the penguin. “I mean not yet,” he adds in a whisper. “When we retire, for sure… if you want.”

Geno beams at him. “So, until we find Russian orphan we like, we make do with trial baby penguin.” He leans his head on Sid’s shoulder and grins. “Call him Stanley Mario Crosby-Malkin and honor your dad.” He’s just fast enough to dodge the vicious elbow Sid aims at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was Max's idea of a prank and because he couldn't have done it without help, he found himself two accomplices in Mr. and Mrs. Flower. (So, since this is from September Max is still a Flyer). The onesies described in the fic actually show up if you put "pittsburgh penguins onesie" into google image search. That might have been what started the idea. Or the fact that there are some terribly adorable penguin plushies out there.


End file.
